You were Delicate and Hard to Find
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: He willed the island to appear on the horizon. His chest burned. The ship lurched forward, and he toppled over. In the time it took to get to his knees, the sun set in a perfect angle, revealing the island. Leo clawed at the fire inside his burning chest. He dropped to his knees, and darkness pulled him in. The last thought in his mind...I found her. Leo/Calypso
1. Chapter 1

**LEO**

_This goes here. Just attach this to here. Now where did I put that screw driver? Damn it! Where's the screw?!_

Leo bustled franticaly, searching for his tool belt. Usually, it was near by, except today it seemed it was missing. Leo kept his hand on the object, holding the pieces together. What was he to do? No one around and he had to find his tool belt, but he couldn't just let the small comtraption just fall apart.

_There! _Leo let out a breath, relieved he hadn't lost his belt. The only problem was, it was two feet away. Leo edged inch by inch it closer, willing his arms a little farther. It was right there! Just millimeters from his finger tips.

His foot slipped, and he toppled over. Metal pieces clanged on the floor, the glass piece shattering. Leo stared at the ground, stared at his broken device. Anger bubbled in his stomach, his eyes began to glow with fire.

He shot to his feet, bringing his firery fist under his work table and tossing it to the side. Tears slid slowly down his cheeks. Would he ever find her? Behind the lids of his teary eyes, images of Calypso flashed by. He could no longer remember the color of her eyes, he could no longer imagine her hair's silky touch.

Leo breathed slowly, picking up a rag and wiping his grimy hands. It was past dinner time. His cabin mates were sure to be waiting for him.

That night, screams of terror haunted him. Beads of sweat caked his forehead, and his chest burn. For the first time ever, he truly felt like he was burning to ashes.

Leo gasped, sitting up and stumbling out of bed to the bathroom. Leo stared at his reflection, not believing the burning sensation in his chest. _I swear on the River Styx. _He said that. River Styx was always serious with oaths. Was this his death? To live in the fire, you must die by the fire?

_Calypso. I will find you. I will. I swear to it._

**CALYPSO**

Water rushed between her toes. Stars gleamed against the black sky. Calypso closed her eyes, relishing the ocean breeze.

"He will never return to you." she said to herself, wiping a stray tear away. "No man finds your island twice."

Calypso steadily got to her feet, wiping wet sand from her over-alls. She gripped her fist, and tilted her head up. She was trying to be strong, for all it was worth. But who was she kidding? She once again fell in love with a hero.

But she will do just as she did, after a hero left her stranded, never returning. She will pushed all memories of him away, build a new tree house, maybe upgrade any old one's. She will keep herself busy, because gods forbid she wouldn't be a couch potatoe. No. She had to keep her island tidy, clean, and beautiful.

**It was short, but it was a start. And this will be a short story. And I done some serious thinking. Calypso's curse was she fell in love with the heroes that she couldn't have. Which means Leo is either already a hero, or he will become the two camps' hero. And, an oath to keep with a final breath; Leo, in the process of saving the world dies, and all the gods allow him to spend eternity on Calypso's island. Can someone remind me what the island was called, and his dragon? I havent read the books in a while. I've actually been reading the Divergent series. I'm on the last book...**

**Cherios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reminding of Ogygia and Festus! It was big help! I love all of my followers, or anyone who reads my stories! I have some great ideas, just have to figure out how to put them to words. So, be ready! Great things to forward to.**

**Leo**

Leo breathed, staring at the night sky. His hand gripped his burning chest. For the first time in days, Leo wondered what everyone was up to.

In a corner, Percy and Annabeth were arguing over some bet they made with each other. Piper was in fits of giggles, as Jason tickled her beside the fire. Even Hazel got Nico to smile with some stupid joke over their father.

"You sure are quiet." Frank said, sitting beside him. "Actually, you have been quiet for a few days. Whats up with you?" Leo dropped his hand, clasping his hands together. With all the stress surrounding him, he couldn't help but admit to himself how quiet he's been lately. Leo couldn't even remember when he last cracked a joke.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yea, I guess." Leo looked to Frank. "I've just been busy lately."

Leo thought back to Calypso, and immediately his chest began to burn again. He got to his feet, wishing he could disappear into the shadows like Nico. And as soon as he was far away from his happy friends, he ran. His legs pushed him forward, desperate to get away. His feet stomped on the wood of the dock. He jumped, flying through the air, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

Slowly, he sunk beneath the cold surface of the water, getting lost in a dream behind the lids of his eyes.

A dream where Festus, in his whole self, slept in a curled ball. His gears pulsing as he snored. And right under his wing, a small girl asleep along with him. Leo smiled, his heart warming to his dragon, and the girl.

Calypso. He walked slowly towards her, brushing her hair back gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Find me." she whispered. She threaded her fingers with us. "But first, you have to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up." he a said truthfully. Her nose wrinkle.

"Wake up Leo." she said sternly. Her face scrunched up and she breathed in deeply. "Wake up!"

Leo's eyes shot open. In front of him, Percy was kneeled at his side, worry stricken. Leo coughed, grasping his throat.

"What were you thinking?!" Percy yelled at him, already guiding the surrounding bubble towards to dock. "Were you trying to drown?!"

"No." Leo croaked, his head breaking the surface.

Hazel was crying, Jason was pacing, Annabeth bit her lip, Frank was holding towels. Nico stared at Leo with sympathy. While everyone was wondering what in Hades was wrong with Leo, Nico fully understood Leo was sick with a uncurable disease. Leo was glad for once, he was the silent demigod. And Piper; she knew the exact disease that Leo was undergoing.

Who would have thought, the skinny, scrawny, curly haired boy, could be bitten by the bug of of love. He was sick with it's painful poison. And slowly, as it creeped, closer to his heart, it was killing him.

An oath to keep with a final breath. Leo clenched his teeth. Everyone kept their oath in the battle with Gaea, except Leo. Leo hasn't kept his oath.

Leo disregarded the towel Frank was holding, running for his cabin.

He would find her. He would find her, even if it got him killed.

**Calypso**

Calypso was washing her plate, when a raft pulled up to sand steeled her nerves, getting ready to meet the new hero in need. Instead she found a man, burly and tall, beefy and sturdy.

"Hephaestus." She bowed in greeting. "What welcomes you to my humble abode." He shakes his head, waving her off. He drops a duffel bag at her feet. Then another one, and another. He gives her, to the very least, ten duffel bags all in a row.

"They are created to hold three times as more as they should, yet designed to stay light. I would help you carry them, sadly, I must be off to my forge."

"Whats in them?" she asks, curiously. He ignores her once again.

"Don't try to open them. The time will come when a particular hero will arrive. He's the only one who can open it."

"How will I know which hero they belong to?"

"You will know, dear Calypso." he whispers to her, and steps back onto his raft.

**You can already tell its going to be a sad story, don't you. Don't worry, it will be a happy ending. I promise. **

**Writer's Corner is now adopted! Woohoo! I promise to alert you, as to who got the story, when they begin posting chapters. I responded to the person today, so it might be a while. **

**It was short today, I know. I sadly, do not have the gift of writing long chapters.**

**I do have a major favor! Create a new name for a zombie! And it can not be walkers, or zombie, or flesh eating, or anything that is used in a movie, or tv show, or book. If I see a good word, it might end up in my written book that if, and only if I can finish it, and get it copied and sent to a publisher...well your word might be in a published book. You should be very creative! Use your imagination! If you want to use like a different translation word, do use the latin translation. I know that is what I've been basing the main character's name. I will not give you a summary or the idea of my story. That would be life giving out the secret formula to the amazing Krabby Patties. **

**Also! I have no idea if any of you have read the Divergent series, if not you should, but there were some places that were created city names. There will be four different groups. One is evil, another is evil but believes to be doing good, one is like a loser city, and the other is like a rebellion. **

**In need for some character names, good and bad. Note: If you do have ideas PLEASE send me a PM. Its a whole lot easier. **

**Good luck to all of you! May the odds be ever in your favor! **

**Cheerios! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! Hold on! Wait! I have a surprise! *tosses heavy bag in front of you* I found something that is extremely rare! *unties heavy bag* Okay, Gary! You can come out now!**

***head pokes out. Very angry eyes glare at me* **

**Gary: Oh, you are so dead! **

**Me: *runs from Gary* Read people! Go! **

**Leo**

He was smiling, laughing. He was saying his jokes, he was planning pranks. He was happy, after trudging through all the depressing days, he was finally happy. Or so everyone thought. To Leo, humor was the best way to hide pain, and so far he was fooling everyone. Everyone but himself. He knew the truth, and he hid it well behind the mask.

Leo was still no closer to finding a way to Calypso's island, no closer to finding her. He tossed a piece of metal on his work table, and using the tip of his pink, blew flames across it. The black soot revealed a screw size. He beamed.

He knew by heart, his dad sent it to him. Was it the missing piece to his navigation system? Leo heaved it up the latter of his ship, greeting his dragon.

"Hey Festus." He listened to the clicks, and grinds of gears. He smirked. Yea, he missed the adventures too. He pulled a small hammer from his tool belt, placed the object on the system and tapped it lightly with the hammer. "Perfect." He quickly screwed it down, making sure it was fitted tightly.

The crystal glowed brightly in his pocket, and slowly he brought it out. He pushed a button, and watched a tiny trap door open. He slid down the dark tunnel, his eyes scanning for the light switch. He gave up, soon lighting the small space with his fire.

A small figure in the corner stood to his feet. Black hair, dark eyes; Nico.

"Nico! What in Hades! Why are you down here!" Leo was genuinely frightened. It was bad enough Nico was already scary, even in broad day light, but meeting him in a random cubby below the floor of his ship.

"That crystal, Leo, its cursed." Nico said blandly. His feet shuffled. "All riches belong to Hades or Pluto in my sister's case."

"I know the story. But look, I'm not giving it to anyone, or buying anything with it."

Nico rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Leo. The hair on Leo's neck stood, and his heart pounded. This guy was creepy.

"You are still using it, Leo, for your own purposes. It seems an ancestor of yours, also used crystal of some kind." Nico moved to take it from Leo. He jerked back, gripping the glowing rock close. His chest burned, Leo winced.

"Its already happening." Nico told him, glaring at him. "You are slowly dying." Leo's ears rung. His chest burned and for a moment he thought he was going to explode from the heat.

He stumbled over to a small device, placing the crystal in its place, and backing away slowly.

"I have to find her." he whispered. "I swear to the River Styx, I swear to the gods and goddesses, I swear on my own life, I will find her." Nico's eyes went wide. This kid was serious? "Get off my ship, Nico. I'm leaving. Get off my ship, now."

Nico stomped his foot angrily. "No. I'm going, only because I know you need my help. You're not going to make it if you don't let me come."

Leo stared at him, grinding his teeth. He came this far alone, he can go a little farther alone. He pushed past Nico, grabbing his arm, and pulling him back up. He pulled him to the side, pointing to the water below.

"Get off, my ship." he ordered sternly. "Or I will shove you off." Nico sighed, giving Leo a sympathetic look.

"If you now, the least you could do is say goodbye to everyone. You're not going to make it. You're not coming back."

"Do it for me. Nico, I have to find her. If I'm already dying, then I need to go now, before its to late, alone."

Nico nodded his head, turning his heel and walking into the closest shadow. Leo, closed his eyes, smiling. He ran to Festus, and began pushing buttons, pulling levers, and switching switches.

"Lets get going Festus." he said, and he jammed the last button down.

**Huff! Huff! I-I-Just give-huff-a minute. *holds stomach* Sorry about that. Gary hates me. Usually, he is a whole lot nicer. And nicer meaning he's less murderous.**

**This was an extremely short chapter, and we got no glimpse of Calypso. This story is almost finished guys! I'll be doing a Nico and Percy story afterwards. It will be a one-shot, but it will the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Me: Now Gary, are you going to be a good boy?**

**Gary: *nods head innocently* **

**Me: I had to gag him and tie him up. Sorry about that Gary. *cuts loose Gary***

**Gary: *grins devilishly* I have a joke for you!**

**Me: Oh dear. Gary! Down boy! Sit! Be good! *runs away* Gaaaaarrrrryyy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly don't know if this is the last chapter or not. I'm try to draw out the ending and make the story a bit longer. I've been fangirling for the past few days; Nico and Percy, Leo and Calypso, Alec and Magnus...omg! I think Simon and Alec are getting together in the next Mortal Instruments book! Cassandra tweeted something about the people who were shipping Simon and Alec were going to love to the book very much or something like that!**

**Gary: Readers! What you have just witnessed is fangirl at her most excitement. Although, it really isn't at her most excitement. You really do not want to hear her ramble on all day. Or night for that matter.**

**Me: If you say anything about me mumbling in my sleep-**

**Gary: You will do what? I mean, come on! I am the heart and soul! And, your only imaginary friend! Plus, if I remember correctly, you **_**love **_**badboys.**

**Me: *blush* I hate you.**

**Gary: No you don't! You me this much! *holds out arms***

**Me: Go run yourself through with a spear!**

**Gary: Do you want me spear? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Me: *throws pillow in face***

**Gary: Hey! What was that for!**

**Me: For annoying me! **

**Gary: Well, you annoy me! Look at the pot calling the kettle black.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Go jump into Tartarus.**

**Gary: I will! Goodbye!**

**Finally! I thought we would never get rid of him! Anywhoo! The characters are not mine, the plot however is. So I am really excited about finishing my Percy and Nico story, unfortunately it has took me three days to write it, and I'm still no closer to finishing it. Which leads me to the question: Do you want an extremely long one-shot, or do you want to see what I already have, and read it in chapters?**

**Gary: You forgot to tell them your new pen name that you are changing in a few days.**

**Me: Gary! I thought you were in Tartarus! My new name guys! You can now call LenaTheYoungWriter!**

**Gary: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Oh so now you're quiet! **

**Gary: *high fives my face***

**Me: GARY!**

**Leo**

He had been sailing for days, it seemed like, maybe even years. Leo's stomach, was in a toil. Is this what being seasick felt like? He had no idea. It was quiet on his ship, him being the only person on. Festus did keep him company, but it wasn't the company he wanted. He was missing his friends. He even regretted pushing Nico away, but he had to do this alone.

Leo looked up at the sky above him. He thought back to when he first met his dad, his big burly beefy dad. Hephaestus. Leo clasped his head, closed his eyes. He held the paper plate full of food in his hands.

"Help me find her, Hephaestus." he whispered. "Help me, everyone." His hands lit with warm fire, the plate and food, burned till it was just ash. He brushed his hands, going below deck to his quarters.

That night, in a dream, he stood in a marble room full of huge matching thrones. Women and men crowed around, their conversations too blended together to comprehend.

Eyes turned toward him, their heads moving in a small nod. What does that mean? He turned, to a tap on the shoulder. His father stood tall, and proud.

"You have a choice, Leo. Eternity on an island alone, or death in her arms?" The question frightened him. Eternity alone, or death in her arms. Whose arms? He remembered what he was doing. He was looking for Calypso.

"I can't really make a choice now can I, if they are not fair choices." Leo glared at his father.

"Choose Leo." his father told him. Leo looked to his shoes. Its and impossible choice. Leo came looking for Calypso, he was going to at least see her before he died.

"Death." he whispered. The ground under his feet rumbled, the room was rocking.

Leo shot up in his bed, suddenly falling face first in the floor. He laughed, getting to his feet. Above deck, the sun was shining. This had to be the day, it had to, but his chest was beginning burn.

He willed the island to appear on the horizon. His chest burned. The ship lurched forward, and he toppled over. In the time it took to get to his knees, the sun set in a perfect angle, revealing the island. Leo clawed at the fire inside his burning chest. He dropped to his knees, and darkness pulled him in. The last though he could think of, was he had finally found Calypso.

**Calypso**

Calypso woke with a start. Birds sung sweetly, flowers around her grew beautiful, the sun was bright. Something, was completely wrong. Calypso got to her feet, walking down to her beach.

Sand stuck to her feet. Her hair flowed freely with the breeze. Waves of sea water moved over the sand. It was peaceful, calm. Everything was wrong.

Her eyes drifted out, her heart jumped. A ship was making way ever so slightly. Light, blinked brighter then the sun itself. Calypso wandered out, the water touching her thighs.

She sighed, shaking her head. She would have to wait, but she knew something or someone was in trouble. She settled in the sand, her eyelids slowly closing.

**Again it was short, and its not the last chapter. The next one is, sadly. Have some tissue beside you, some chocolate too. **

**I write a lot of quotes, I've done edit for friends, I post nonsense stuff over cutest characters. Follow me in Instagram! fyiyourenotperfect**

**Please do answer the question at the top. Kind of need to know soon.**

**Gary: Lena loves you all!**

**Me: Gary loves you all too!**

**Gary: I do not! There is only one person in my life that I love!**

**Me: Ooh! Is it me?**

**Gary: No! My one true love is myself!**

**Me: Least don't have worry about rejection.**

**Gary: Not true. occasionally I turn myself down just to make it intristing.**

**Me: Did we just-**

**Gary: Yep.**

**Me: So you've read-**

**Gary: The Mortal Instruments? Yes, I have.**

**Me: You read?**

**Gary: Gods child! You act as if I've never held a book!**

**Me: *squints eyes* Cheater! You were reading that from an Instagram post! Hey, wait. Is that my phone?**

**Gary: Yes. Yes it is.**

**Me: *screams like a banshee***

**Gary: *runs for life* Down! Down girl or I will throw your phone in the pool!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, before we get on with the story I have just a few things to say. Well, quiet a few things. Its too long of a list, and noot much to really worry about.**

**Gary: Just get on with it Lena!**

**Shut up Gary! I still have a casket waiting to be filled! Don't test me! I want to give a shout out to each and and everyone reviewed, followed, or added my story to their favorites. But! The biggest shout out goes to the first person who ever reviewed my story and have been with this short story to the end: **_**Awesome As Annabeth. **_**Congrats! You have made it to my Love List. I have chuckled at your older reviews but I absolutely died laughing to that last comment you made.**

**Speaking of Love List...It was an idea off a Minecraft gamer, Stampylongnose. I love the guy. He's so funny! Getting off topic, but one of the characteristics to his game is he added a **_**Love Garden**_** and anyone who made a special comment that made him laugh or smile he added the person to his **_**Love Garden...**_**So each week I will make up a list of certain people who have just made me smile or laughed, and by the end of each week with the person's permission I will add them to my profile! Again congrats **_**Awesome As Annabeth!**_

**Now as for my older stories, I believe I'm going to start rewriting any old or unfinished story. The only stories I plan keeping:**

**I Promise**

**Cupid Shot Them**

**Forever More**

**These stories, were to my satisfactory, though other stories were not. ****Writer's Corner**** is adopted, so I don't really plan to do anything with that. I haven't heard from the author, but when I do and she gets the story up I will let you guys know. Note: ****Writer's Corner ****is a Percabeth story.**

**I put up a Percico story called ****Make It Count. ****If any of you are Percy/Nico fans do check that out. My extremely long one-shot is still in the writing process, still being thought out. I do ask for no hateful comments toward my OTP. I will protect them with my life. Wrap them in bubble wrap, stuff them in my bed with a baseball bat and shot gun in hand. Nico and Percy is my OTP, besides Max and Fang.**

**Holy Hades! I have so much work to do! Yikes! I'm rewriting stories, started a Love List, and I still have stories I need to finish. This is why imagination can be a dangerous thing. It create new ideas, new stories, and it stresses you out!**

**I realized too, that people know me as SoNotPerfect so I will not be changing my pen name. Do call me Lena though. Its a short version of my middle name so...**

**Gary: Don't forget the disclaimer Lena!**

**Right! The disclaimer! I don't own the books, nor do I own the characters. Honestly, Gary shouldn't that be obvious? I have no idea but a while ago I had someone complaining about not disclaiming my stories...It was very peculiar. The sight does say **_**fan**_**fiction. Oh well. Gary! drum rolls please! **

**Gary: *drum rolls* Enjoy!**

**Me: The story! *claps wildly* Yay! Perfect! See we can be best friends when you're not so cruel.**

**Gary: Lena, I'm a werewolf. You should know, we have bad tempers.**

**Me: Yes, but even old dogs can still learn new tricks.**

**Gary: Well played Lena, well played.**

**Me: *giggle* No, just smart. Enjoy!**

**LEO**

He was floating. Floating on clouds, water, a bed; Leo didn't know, he was just floating. He wasn't burning at least. A thought struck, but it was whisked away like a breeze in the fall. He should get to feet. But, what would he stand on if he was floating?

Leo sighed. It was so peaceful, and calm. He could take a nap like this. But he wasn't feeling too tired.

Music whispered in his ear. Leo smiled. Soft, sweet music reminded him of Calypso. Beautiful Calypso in her white over alls, hair the color of cinnamon-toast, her eyes milky almond brown. Leo missed her cinnamon fragrance wafting around him. Leo missed her.

"Leo." a girl whispered. Leo opened his eyes eyes. His heart jumped. _Calypso._

He found Calypso. "Leo."

What should he do? He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now he doesn't know what to do. Leo tried to lift himself up. It wasn't working. But he kept his eyes open, staring at the girl he fell for.

"Calypso." his throat was dry. His chest began to hurt. Nico did say he wouldn't make it. Now, he gazes up at the immortal girl.

"You are not dying on me repair boy. My fountain needs to be fixed again, and there is no possible way I can run Leo's and Calypso's Repair Shop alone." He felt an arm support his neck, and a soft hand on his hot cheek. "You found me." Calypso whisper. Leo gulped. He wished he could just wrap his arms around her small frame, and tell her a joke.

Her lips pressed softly to his, and Leo felt alive. Every day, every sleepless night he spent working on finding her. Every dream, he had of the beautiful island and the girl imprisoned by it. He had finally made it.

Strength filled his limbs, and adrenaline stoked the fire inside him. Leo felt his arms move, slowly. He wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her with force. Leo loved her. He loved Calypso.

"I love you." he breathed, "I love you. You were too delicate too lose, so no matter how hard it is to find you I will always find you." He felt hot tears drip on his cheek, as Calypso pulled away. He brushed her cheek softly, finally feeling at home.

"Leo, you can't leave Ogygia. If you, you'll die." Calypso cried. Leo kissed her again.

"I don't have to leave, if you stay." It sounded selfish, and Leo was pretty sure he would miss his friends. But he was staying with Calypso, no matter what.

Calypso sobbed against his shoulder, not believing he really here with her. It was just a sick twisted dream from the gods. But no, it was him. He was really here.

**Everyone Else**

Piper cried in Jason's shoulder, Annabeth brushed stray tears, Hazel bit her lip. Frank stared out to the ocean. Nico stayed silent. Percy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. And Jason, smiled. He knew where his best friend was going. Gods were powerful, but even they fall for mortal. Aphrodite would always be annoying, she would always seem childish, but she would always be one of the smartest. Athena may be the goddess of wisdom but Aphrodite held power.

Because there is nothing more beautiful then the driving force to be with someone, the driving force to find the delicate flower in the weeds.

***cries* Its cheesy and short, and sad and happy...the ending is kind of crappy but that last quote is mine. I write lots of quotes so...**

**Again, congrats **_**Awesome As Annabeth**_**! ****I just want to thank you for making me laugh and for getting my phone from Gary *laughs* I think he learned something from it. Gary?**

**Gary: You have my utmost respect. *bows***

**Thank you all for reading my story! Taking the time to read short chapters, and taking the time to review. It meant so much to me. Gary! Put that down! No! Don't eat the stapler! You're not Jason!**

**Cheerios guys! **


End file.
